1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, particularly to a portable electronic device and a theft warning method being applied to the portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as notebook computer, are widely used. However, the portable electronic devices may be easily lost or stolen because of their portability.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.